


Perfect Cookies

by Melphis_Amekia



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Tales of Femslash 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Rita's trying to make cookies of satisfying quality to confess to Estelle with them. It doesn't quite work out.





	Perfect Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This will be one of my two fics for Tales of Femslash and I hope everyone will enjoy it!

Looking at the newly discarded batch she just piled up on the rest, Rita sat on her floor and hunched into herself, her head buried just above her kness, out of despair.

_Screw them. Screw Yuri, screw Judith, screw Raven and screw Karol for giving me this idea. I should’ve known fireballing them all would have been a much better thing to do._

It wasn’t that she was a bad cook. Rita provided meals more edible than half their party could, and she was a mage too, which meant she knew her way around many a concoction. However, what she was doing now was _baking_, which was entirely different beast. Especially when it came to cookies. They were too fragile to make, easy to end up soggy or burnt, and had to be carefully mixed according to the recipe.

Rita glanced again at the pile of wasted cookies, which was as high as a modest pile of books that was right beside it. Right. That was the other things she wanted to do. Clean her place up a bit before Estelle ended up arriving tomorrow. Easy peasy.

After another attempt at cookies. Those had more priority. They were going to be special, after all. They had to be. This whole... crush thing she had on Estelle was hard enough, but with her birthday soon and that Rita felt the need to convey her true feelings towards Estelle, it was infinitely harder. Maybe not as saving the world with everyone, even though it somehow felt worse than that.

Rita got up and dusted herself off. She was gonna follow the recipe to the letter and properly execute all the necessary steps. Estelle was going to be so surprised to get these cookies from her. She got this.

She didn’t hear when someone entered as she was just about done with this batch. With how engrossed she was, a wild animal could have eaten her before she noticed it. Rita just kept working and working and then, finally, she put this last batch in the oven.

„Found you!” a voice yelled behind Rita, giving her just one second(aka too little) to react before being enveloped in a very strong hug. Reflexively, she resisted it for a moment when she saw a small tuft of pink her in the corner of her eye and the dots in her mind connected.

Oh no.

„Aaah, Estelle!” Rita yelled out in response, tilting her head as best she could to see Estelle’s face. „What are you doing here?”

„Ehe~. I felt a bit stuffy in the castle with all the preparations so I sneaked out and arrived here.” she replied as she let Rita go. Rita’s mind blew up into smithereens in pretty much the same way that her previous cookies did. All about this situation, slowly but surely, caught up to the current circumstances.

„What were you doing, Rita?” Estelle asked, not letting Rita’s mind to process and think of a plan as if she were oblivious to what must have been a look of panic on Rita’s face. She simply walked towards the cooking space as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

„I haven’t seen you that concentrated on something since you tried to figure out my powers.” she added.

„Um, well...”

_Think, Rita, think! You’re one of the smartest mages to ever exist! You should be able to-_

Except, right then, the first alarm she set up on the stove blared its existence aloud, prompting both of them to check what was going on. Before Rita knew it, Estelle had already made her way towards the stove. Everything was going so wrong-

„Aaah, are these cookies? They look delicious.”

Great. Her grand surprise was ruined. Rita had all of it planned. It was going to be so perfect.

„Y-Yeah, they are.” she replied resignedly, shoulders slouched. Might as well go along with what was happening right now. Estelle should have figured it out by now. It wasn’t like Rita, after all, to just cook for herse-

„Were you making them cause you felt like it? That’s pretty cool, Rita!”

_What?_

„Oh yeah, I was totally making them for fun.” Rita said without thinking through what she was saying. „Geez, Estelle, haven’t you noticed the pile of ruined cookies back there? I’ve been making cookies _for you_.”

„What?” Estelle asked, shock evident in both her voice and the way she put a hand over her mouth.

„I said, I’ve been making cookies for-”

And that’s when it hit Rita. Wow. She hadn’t made a blunder like that in forever. Or maybe ever.

„Is... is it for my birthday?”

Rita nodded out of reflex.

„I wanted to make something special for you... as you can see, so far, it hasn’t worked out.”

Estelle hid her head behind her hands. If Rita’s eyes weren’t playing tricks on her, there was a blush on Estelle’s cheeks. Then, Estelle shook her head and said:

„Oh, don’t worry about that! I’m just, so happy! So, so happy!”

Estelle threw herself at Rita in a hug again, one even stronger this time. Rita returned it, her face all of a sudden feeling like on fire... and not just her face. Things were looking up, maybe?

Although, Estelle _was_ a trained swordswoman. That meant she was _strong._ Maybe beating Yuri at raw strength was out of the question, but her hugs could still be quite dangerous.

„Okay, okay, I get it! Now let me go before you squeeze me to death!”

„Oh, sorry.”

Pheeuw. Rita could breathe - and think - again. But as happy as Estelle said she was about this situation, Rita was at a loss. Her surprise was ruined by Estelle’s and there was no time to do all the things she wanted to do. Momentarily, she checked the cookies that were currently in the oven to see that, yes, thankfully, they still looked good with ten more minutes to go.

A munching sound echoed across the room with surprising loudness. Rita turned around to see Estelle eating one of the failed cookies from the top batch.

„What are you doing?” she asked, her voice reflexively raised in surprise.

„Sampling.” Estelle replied, her voice calm as he took a cookie from the batch below the top one. „You’ve done all this for me, the least I could do is try them all out.”

„But they’re burnt, or ruined otherwise...”

„Oh no, this one-” she held up half-eaten one from a third batch entirely, „is only a bit burnt and tastes good. Hmm, maybe I should try a few more just to be sure...”

Rita facepalmed. Just how much of an idiot could Estelle be sometimes?

„I can’t believe I fell in love with an idiot like you.”

Estelle stopped in her tracks. Her face was frozen mid-eating as she turned towards Rita, her wide open eyes making her look like an adorable weirdo who’s meal just got interrupted. That was when it hit Rita that she said that aloud.

She crouched, letting out a noise of frustration and embarrassment as she put her head on top of her knees and covered it with her arms. Ruined. Everything was completely ruined. Rita couldn’t believe she said it. Worse, that she said it _like that_. What kind of an idiot was _she_ if she confessed like that? Uuuuuuuh...

Although those were the thoughts swirling in her head, Rita couldn’t stop her curiosity. Estelle would have reacted some way by now, right? Had she run away, Rita was certain she’d have heard that. She needed to see, or hear, something. It was too late by now either way. The truth was out in the open. Rita could only wait and see what Estelle’s reaction was going to be.

Carefully, she moved one of her arms and turned her head up so she could see.

„Ehe, you finally looked.” Estelle said, her own eyes poring right into Rita’s. She smiled - one of the brightest smiles Rita had ever seen on her face. Before Rita could ask anything, Estelle spoke again:

„I love you too.”

Before taking another cookie into her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me, I'm around on twitter: https://twitter.com/Melphis__Amekia


End file.
